1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage container for fresh preparation of mixtures before their use, furthermore a process to make gas and/or liquid and/or solid substance storaged separately in the neck of the stored container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that there are such solutions in that the physical and chemical character of the storaged liquid can be changed and formed in an advantageous state for use.
A locking cap and container combination has been disclosed in the PCT patent application WO 94/07757, a little device built in the cap gives a pleasant smell in the inside of the bottle storing chemicals, detergents of unpleasant smell.
In the PCT patent application WO 90/04547 a container is disclosed for storage and treating of liquids; in the neck of the container there is a column filled with a cleaning medium which is able to treat the liquid. Pouring out the liquid, it flows through that clearing medium, immediately before use.
In the latter invention the object was how to remove, before use, undesirable components from liquids stored in containers.
On the other hand a demand has frequently been arised, dissolved active ingredients must not be decomposed during storage. It can be monitored for example water solutions, soft drinks containing ascorbic acid and different flavoring and fragrances. The chemical decomposition of above mentioned and many other substances in water solution (e.g. active oxydizing agents in household chemicals) is well known. For that reason it is an obvious task the storing of substances, which are install in water solution, possible gas and/or liquid and/or solid or their mixture, in a storage container, but isolated from the content of that.
On the other hand it is necessary, that before use the isolated gas and/or liquid and/or solid components must be mixed with the content of the container, namely only in the time when the user wants. So both the early dissolving of the isolate stored, components and the remaining not dissolved substances are avoided.